


Witches for Weasleys (year one)

by Spajuch13



Series: Witches for Weasleys [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Weasley Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spajuch13/pseuds/Spajuch13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred and George are always together, can't have one without the other. But what if two girls get between them at the start of it all? Follow Jo and Cas as they encounter two fun loving twins for nine years of magic, friendship, and cruel fate. Old friends, some new faces, and a side to the weasley family only we could have imagined. AU Fred/OC, George/OC, FredxOC, GoergexOC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/ Chapter 1 (Jo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred and George are always together, can't have one without the other. But what if two girls get between them at the start of it all? Follow Jo and Cas as they encounter two fun loving twins for nine years of magic, friendship, and cruel fate. Old friends, some new faces, and a side to the weasley family only we could have imagined. AU Fred/OC, George/OC, FredxOC, GoergexOC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: this is our first story and we are going to try and stick to updating once a week, but no promises. Also, we are keeping some of the facts from the book, while changing others. Thanks!

**Jolene (Jo) Zocchi**

**Prologue**

    Fifteen years. Fifteen years since I last saw Fred and Cas together. But now, well, there they are. I see them and I can't help but remember how close the four of us were. Fred, Cas, George, and I. Something drew us together that first day we met. A train, a secret, a castle, and the four of us. We used to think of the four of us as just another fact of life. We would always be together. Of course, we had our problems, but we stayed together… Fred and Cas. It’s been so long since I’ve seen them together- since I’ve even mentioned them. We had been so close at one point, then i just...it’s almost like I let them die. Fred and Cas. Yet-here they are. The four of us, together. Fred and Cassidy and George and Jolene.

  
    The past fifteen years have been rough. George is always there for me, but he struggled too. I could see it, especially when when we were with Fred and Cas. They were inseparable when we were little, not unlike George and myself. But they were different. Where George and I were a balance, they were gunpowder and a spark. Always a new idea, new scheme, each one more intense than the last. You always hear people talk about the point of no return. Fred and Cas never believed in that stuff.

  
    I miss them. Cas especially. We had something-something different. Something deep that connected us. I was her line in the sand. I thought she’d never cross me. But Cas...she was like the wind. She could blow right by me and I’d never blame her- it was just her nature. She could appear and disappear on the drop of a dime, and I wouldn’t notice. She was that special kind of person who you were never really conscious of until she left you. She’d be pulling the strings and you’d never know. That was her with Fred.  
So seeing Fred and Cas again, it hurts. There’s no other way to describe it. I love them. I loved Fred and Cas so much, so seeing these two, it hurts. I can see that George feels the same way. No matter how happy we are now, the scars of the past will always run just a little deeper.

 

**Chapter 1**

 

“So...you two seem like fast friends…”

I looked up. A guy, my age. Trying to start a conversation. Okay. This is good.

“Uhhh, actually-”

“Yep. Real fast friends. Just met, just clicked. You know...like magic.” That was Cas. Cassidy Walker. And yes, in a way we were fast friends. She beams, putting a little too much effort into being friendly. I turn bright red. I come up with idiotic mumbling and she rips off one liners like nobody's business. Like magic. As if. But I let her go on.

  
“Speaking of magic, how’d you end up here?”

That makes the guy happy. He shimmies himself into a sitting up straight position and leans across the train car toward me and Cas, pushing his shaggy brown bangs away from his eyes. He has that dopey twelve year old grin on his face, so proud that he got our attention.

“Well, both my parents are wizards, I was kinda born knowing this was coming. When the letter came in, well-it wasn’t exactly a surprise. I wanna be Ravenclaw- I’m gonna be Ravenclaw. What about you two- what’re your stories?”

Me first. Cas’s done enough talking. "Half blood- my dad went to Hogwarts. Mum isn’t a witch. I’m Jolene Zocchi-”

  
“And I’m Cassidy Walker.” I give up. Cas can have her way. She looks at me, grinning. I roll my eyes. They match so well: two proud, boasting grins. Cas ignores my eye roll and keeps running on. “Also half-blood. Also my dad’s side. I don’t know where I’m going to end up. Don’t care. Ravenclaw sounds cool though. Dad was a Hufflepuff. As long as I’m learning magic, you know?”

“Cassidy Walker, Ravenclaw. I think you’d make a perfect Ravenclaw. I can tell. Both my parents were Ravenclaws.” He's smiling at her...he has a nice smile. Genuine and all. A tad vain, thinking that because both his parents were Ravenclaw- that both of his parents were wizards- that he practically owns the place. It's cute.

“Call me Cas. What about you, Jolene? What's your story?”

I roll my eyes a second time. Now she sends the conversation to me. “You can call me Jo. My dad was a Gryffindor" I give myself a pause to glare at Cas, who looks back with innocent and inquisitive eyes. "I'm hoping to follow his lead. Gryffindor, quidditch, maybe even go professional with it. Or go to the ministry. I don’t know.” Short and honest. None of the cutesy stuff. Of that, I am exceedingly proud. I must look it too, judging by the chortle Cas is failing to conceal.

“What about your letters?” The guy asks me.

But Cas takes it right back- I swear this guy was asking me, but off she goes. “Just like you- Dad made sure I saw it coming a mile away. My magic, I got it early. Couple of...accidents in muggle school.” Cas starts laughing at herself. “What about you, Jo?”

“I wasn’t sure where I’d end up, actually. My Mum lived in America a while- when she knew I’d be going to wizard school, well, she kinda wanted me to go to the States. But I got the letter from Hogwarts, and, well, I didn’t want to leave for America. So here I am.”

The guy smiles. I smile back. And Cas, being Cas, gets up and exits the car. Just walks away. Great. I’m not going to be Ravenclaw, but it’s still a shame to leave this guy. He seems nice. But, like he said, me and Cas are fast friends. So I follow her.

And follow her, and follow her. As far as we can make it before hitting a crowd of people older than first years. I’m still not actually caught up when Cas ducks into another car...one that I can see is clearly occupied. I stumble as I try to get to Cas, but it’s too late- I pivot to look into the car and I see three people: Cassidy, curled up in an ball in her robes pretending to sleep and being incredibly rude, and two identical boys. I stare for a minute, the way only kids my age can without it being weird. The one boy is staring back at me, the other is staring at Cas.

“...Hello...Sorry-about her, no well, I mean…”

  
“I’m sleeping Jo go away.”

  
“You’re being a child, Cas, and I was talking to the people.”

  
She picks her head up and looks to see a boy staring at her. She nuzzles deeper into her robe, now doubling as a blanket, and defiantly shuts her eyes again. The boys haven’t said anything, so I slide into the car, shut the door, and sit down. I am now across from the boy who is still staring at me. Everything about him is bright- bright orange hair, shining brown eyes, radiant smile. I smile back.

“Hi. Sorry again, about Cas. Cassidy.”

  
“Cas!” her shout is muffled by the robe. I ignore her.

  
“I’m Jo. Jolene Zocchi” Cas loosens up after that, maybe even actually goes to sleep. I stop paying attention to her.

“George Weasley. This is my brother, Fred.” Fred nods warmly. There is no way I will ever be able to tell them apart. We start talking, a repeat of the conversation Cas and I had with the Ravenclaw boy, minus Cas. Fred, George, and I swap stories about getting our magic, our letters, our expectations of Hogwarts. I make them tell me all about being twins, and that really sets them off. They talk about their huge family and they wave their hands around and start shoving each other and laughing and soon we’re all having fun (save ‘sleeping’ Cas). Fred keeps looking over at her, but she is burrowed deep in angst and her robes. The boys leave the compartment to get their own robes, leaving me alone with Cas for a few minutes.

I poke her. “Cas?”

  
“No.”

  
“Cas you’re such a child.”

  
“I like sleeping.”

  
“I thought you like friends.”

  
“I made a friend. A fast friend. You. Now I’m tired. It’s sooooo much work making a friend.” I roll my eyes, not that she sees, but just for my own satisfaction. The twins get back, and I am struck with the immediate terror of not knowing which twin is which. I squirm and squint, trying to see if I can sense it.

“George sat across from you again.” Cas. George gives a semi-embarrassed, semi-amused grin. Fred just jerks his head over to the enigmatic Cas, probably amazed that she actually talks. Not that she repeats the trick until we get to wherever the Express stops, and I poke her again, she grumbles and gets up. Fred and George lead the way out of the train, up to a giant calling out for first years. He takes us to what I assumed was an ocean and puts all the first years in magical boats in groups of four. Cas and I and Fred and George end up together. I smile at Cas, who gives me a small smirk back. She’s excited, I can tell. I am too. We all are- Hogwarts, so close!


	2. Chapter 2 (Cas)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story so far. Feel free to comment, even if you despised the story. Thank you for reading!

**Cassidy (Cas) Walker POV**

**Chapter 2**

"Yeah I'm excited for Hogwarts!"

"Then get in the boat!"

    I would. Jo did. So did the twins Jo seems to be so fond of. And now Jo is reaching her arm out to pull me in... and I would let her pull me in. I really would. But I hate water. I can swim- I'm not scared of water- I just dont like it. But that's not something I need Jo making public to her new friends. So I take her hand and she helps me in.

   The boats are magic, so the four of us don't have to do anything. Jo and I are next to each other, her in the middle of the bench and me gripping the edge, hopefully not looking as scared as I feel. The boys look calm. I can't actually tell them apart the way they all think I can- I have no idea. I just know that the one was staring at Jo pretty intently when we first saw them on the train. When they came back from wherever, I had a feeling he probably wasn't too keen on changing seats. Now I'm guessing he- George- is  the one sitting across from Jo again. That leaves Fred across from me. It actually isnt that hard to figure out.

   The boy I'm guessing is Fred is running his hand through the water absentmindedly, his brother giving him an earful of I don't care to know what. Im too focused on the stranglehold I have on the side of the boat. Jo sees, and punches my arm playfully. I snap my gaze onto her, trying to look as intimidating as I can under the circumstances. She hits me again and sticks out her tongue.

"Stop it Jolene, you're not funny!" I hiss. She gets a look on her face- a mix of menacing, scheming, and being a little too amused with herself. I know what's coming this time. I see it coming. I do not want it to come.

   So I release my death grip on the boat and lean back. Right as Jo throws another, more forceful punch. The punch flies right past me- and then Jo does. Right over my lap and into the dark water. I flinch back, trying to avoid the spray and yelping like a wounded dog. The twin I assume is George leaps to his feet, which only rocks the boat. Fred is leaning over, looking for Jo, who pops up sputtering a few feet away.

   I'm about to yell for her when possibly-George howls and jumps over his brother, cannonballing into the deep black coldness. This time I flat out scream and curl myself into a ball at the bottom of our tiny boat. I clench my eyes shut, hear splashing and laughter, start to sit up, and thats when possibly-Fred takes his turn to dive off the boat. No reason other than to follow his brother.

   And all I can think: Bad- I am surrounded by water, Worse- I am surrounded by idiots. I try my best to regain my composure, sitting up straight and folding my arms the way an adult would. Jo calls for me but I turn my head the other way. She did this to herself.

"Cassidy? Cassidy please." Not Jo. I look over the edge of the boat. One of the twins. I can't tell which after the jumping and swimming and water.

"It's Fred. Come on, Cassidy, it's freezing out here. I want to get back in the boat."

"Cas. Call me Cas."

"Okay Cas, please, take my hand."

Fred offers me his arm, and I just sit there for a minute. His arm is wet. But he cant help that. But he chose to jump in the water. But he wants to get out.

   I sigh dramatically-melodramatically, actually- and take Fred's slimy arm. And then a sensation of falling. Then of being stabbed a million times over by cold steel blades all over my skin- then of not being able to breathe- then of gasping for breath. I would shriek, but I'm too busy hyperventilating and trying to get away from the water, which just happens to be all around me. My flailing arms find something solid. The boat? No, I'm not that lucky. It's Fred.

   At this point, I'm desperate enough not to care. I claw at his bony shoulders and manage to get at least the upper half of my body out of the water and onto his back. With an unexpected passenger, now he's the one struggling.

"Don't you dare move." I try to sound scary but it comes out as a whimper. I try to get my bearings as he mercifully steadies himself. I look over, no sign of Jo or George. Just more boats, kids staring at us, and water. Then I hear it.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Again, a feeling a falling. Again a feeling of slapping the water. Again, the feeling of cruel betrayal. But then, a new sensation. A pull, up out of the water. I feel like a wet cat, held by the scruff of my neck, as I am placed back into my boat by the giant who led us to the boats. I curl up, shivering. Then one twin joins me, then the other, then Jo. The other three are laughing hysterically and beaming and high-fiving. I am gnashing my teeth and trying to will the boat to move faster towards warm, dry land. I dont care if that means turning the boat around at this point. Luckily, it doesn't.

   Our boat is unloaded last, so the giant, Hagrid as I now know him, can take us personally to get new robes and detention assignments. Jo practically skips there while I trudge along, dripping as I go.

   Hagrid leads us to a grouchy old man who creepily stares at the four of us, silently stroking a scraggly cat. According to Hagrid, this is Filtch. He will take us to detention later on in the week for our roughhousing stunt. I glare at Jo. She's still having too much fun with all of this. She genuinely smiles at me, not boasting or taunting, just genuinely happy with how the night went. I can only imagine how I look. Soggy and miserable. That's how I feel.

   Jo gets extra detention from Filtch for being the 'instigator', and I start to feel bad. I was the one who made her fall over the edge of the boat. I sigh, realizing that even though I'm technically not even allowed to, I will be accompanying Jo to a second detention.

We receive clean robes from Filtch and are sent to the Great Hall for the Sorting ceremonies. Jo runs ahead and starts talking to George. Fred and I fall behind.

"I'm sorry." He tries a big, dopey smile.

"Good." Poker face.

"Well...do you forgive me?" Small, innocent smile.

"No." Poker face.

"Really?" Sad, puppy-dog-who-just-got-kicked-face.

"Fine. It was my fault anyway. It actually turned out pretty well for an unplanned prank."

"You like pranks?! I love pranks! I have so many plans, but George thinks they're too dangerous most of the time."

"Seriously?" Now I'm interested. "You could...ya know...show them to me sometime...if you want. I'm pretty good at pulling stuff off...and, I mean, I don't mind danger." Jo minds danger. Maybe me and Fred have more in common than I thought.

"Yeah! I mean, sounds cool. We'll have to try it sometime." But come on- time for sorting!"  
He runs ahead to catch up to George. I follow. Time for sorting.


	3. Chapter 3 (Cas)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: thanks again for reading. Just a reminder that, for the sake of the story, we are changing some events.

**Cassidy (Cas) Walker POV**

**Chapter 3**

    Jolene isn't sitting next to me- not that I need her to, but it would be nice. We both know where we're ending up, and it isn't together. That doesn't change our bond. It doesn't change our friendship. I look at who is next to me. The alphabet planned it just so that me and Jo we're next to each other, but what separated us was relatively pleasing. Walker, Weasley, Weasley, Zocchi.

    Of course, the distance is a bit harder considering what separates us is twins. Twins who are best friends and who refuse to stop talking to each other. Jo gets a word in once in a while. I don't care to try. I watch the other first years as they go up and get sorted. Everyone looks so scared, so unsure. I don't have that problem. George explains to Jo that Weasleys don't have that problem either- Weasleys are always Gryffindor. The twins older brothers, Charlie and Percy and Bill, they were all Gryffindor. Jo smiles real big at that- she knows she'll be joining them. Apparently she's never had a doubt. Gryffindor, just like daddy.

    Me, I'm not keen of following my father's lead. I know where I'm going. I smile when the shaggy boy from the train gets called for Ravenclaw. He was so sure of himself- he was right to be. I am too.

"Cassidy Walker."

    Heart racing. It shouldn't be, but I can't make it stop. I guess there is always a hint of uncertainty. A question of whether or I can really fit into any of these categories- these houses. I sit down and the sorting hat is placed gently on my head.

    Silence. Then my heartbeat- my heart racing- my heart pounding against my chest, rattling my rib cage and tearing what's left of my nerves to shreds.

"Slytherin!"

    Relief floods my entire being. I want to sigh or cheer or something, but that would show there was doubt. There was never any doubt- I always knew. I am cunning. I look to Jolene and she beams, gives me a thumbs up. I look at George, who is applauding Jo for some unknown reason. Then I look at Fred. He looks confused. Not congratulating me or waving or even smiling. Just a look of questioning.

    I'm smirking as I make my way, striding, towards the Slytherin table. I meet an entire table of proud smirks, and yes- this is where I belong. I get pats on the back and handshakes and it am surrounded by pride. It feels right...but something is wrong.

    Everyone is staring, not at me but at the front where the sorting is. A couple of gasps, a lot of confused states. I look up, and there is Fred. Obviously he was sorted, but he isn't smiling, isn't making his way over to his brothers to match his red hair with the red drapes of the Gryffindor table. He's looking to George, I can tell- but I can't see him or Jo. Then he looks at me. Right at me. And I realize.

    Fred Weasley just became a Slytherin. My smirk, my mask of pride and relatively unemotional-ness shatters. And I'm smiling. I'm smiling the big dopey smile 12 year olds usually smile. And Fred sees me. And he gives me a small smile. And then, Fred Weasley the Slytherin smirks and strides over, just like I did. I get up and hug him as soon as he gets close enough. He hugs me back. I definitely belong here.

    Now George is up. I see him sitting there, and I can see both him and Fred looking at each other. Neither looks happy.

"Do you think he'll be with us- I mean you- you know, Slytherin?"

    I already know the answer. I can see it in his eyes- he put on a mask for his new house, but the limelight is with his brother now. Fred can drop the act. He turns to me, opens his mouth to answer, but decides against it.

"Gryffindor!"

    Fred looks at me, his eyes wet with tears. No smile, but he's not frowning or crying. This isnt sadness. This is crushed. Torn-stabbed-cut-maimed-burned-shredded-killed. All at once. This isnt a time for tears or sobs. This is a time for strength. Change. Growth.

    And echo of "Gryffindor" rings out for Jo. No surprise, so no overwhelming emotional response from either of us. I give her a wave and a thumbs up from across the hall. She smiles back. Sorting is over, and we're allowed to disperse. My instinct tells me to run to Jo, but on second thought I realize that that isn't what im going to do. Fred's eyes are still wet. Im needed here- not with Jo.

    A pair of older ginger Gryffindors approaches us from one side, and George is running over from the other. The result: a Weasley sandwich with a Walker in the middle. Or a Gryffindor sandwich with two Slytherins in the middle. Either way, I'm the one in an awkward position. The tallest Gryffindor sticks out his hand.

    "Welcome to Hogwarts, Fred." I'm told this is Charlie. He shakes my hand too, before stepping aside to congratulate George. The other Weasley (who I'm told is Percy) merely nods a Fred before moving on without a second glance. I feel a knife sliding into my own back just witnessing a rejection like that. But I stand silently while the Weasley family reunion winds down, until just Fred and I are left.

    "You okay?" ...I stare. How could Fred ask me that? After what he just went through?  
"Yeah…" I don't know what else to say, so I just take him by the arm and guide him through the crowd until we find some more Slytherin first years. We all wait to be directed to our new home.

"I think I am too, Cas." A small smile, but it's genuine.


	4. Chapter 4 (Jo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I hope you guys are enjoying the story. Please feel free to comment- good or bad, we accept both. Thanks!

**Jolene (Jo) Zocchi POV**

**Chapter 4**

    "Alright then, follow me." I love Hagrid's voice. I love everything right now- I've been waiting for this for two weeks. Detention in the Dark Forest with Cas and the Weasleys. It's the first time the four of us have gotten to just hang out together since sorting.

    The past two weeks getting myself used to Hogwarts have been great. Me, Cas, and the twins have some classes together. I started flying lessons- that has to be my favorite part of school. It's the first steps towards Quidditch, but apparently I have to wait until like third year before I can actually try out for the Gryffindor team.

    George and Fred feel the same way as me- they both want to play Quidditch third year. In another life they would have been beaters together… Cas likes flying well enough, but she could never actually play Quidditch and she knows it. She's about as thin and breakable as a broomstick.

    "So what are we actually doing here? I mean- I get this is detention and all, but what's the point? To scare us?" That's Cas-always the unintentional sass master. Actually, there's a pretty solid chance it is intentional. Hagrid gives her a look and signals for us all to stop walking. I haven't actually been paying much attention, but we're deep into the Dark Forest now. Hagrid tells us that he'll be splitting the four of us into pairs, and that it'll be our job to go look for some plant or another that he needs.

    I stop paying attention and whisper to Cas about how I might try to be a beater third year. The twins are off shoving each other into trees, playful as ever. Their being in separate houses has apparently put a strain on the Weasley family as a whole, but the twins themselves seem relatively unchanged.

    A hand falls on my shoulder- a big hand. Hagrid informs me and Cas that we'll be split up- me with George and Cas with Fred. I guess Hagrid thinks me and Fred are the trouble makers, after the boat incident, and that we should be kept apart from the people we seem closest to. That logic is absolutely fine by me. So Hagrid and the Slytherins go off, leaving me and George alone.

    "TAG!" George punches my shoulder and run off. I'm stunned for a second, but quickly recover and start laughing as I chase him around. The woods keep getting darker and thicker and I can't see George anymore. I hear a tree branch snap and I run towards it- right into a giant, fuzzy-looking rock. I fall on my back and look up at what I hit.

"What is your purpose here, witch?"

    It takes a second for me to register that no, a rock is not talking to me. Because it is not a rock that I ran into. It is a centaur. And I can tell by his angry gaze that he doesn't find my gaping stare amusing, or an appropriate apology.

    "I-I'm so sorry, mister centaur- sir." He loosens up a bit at this, and he lets his guard down just enough to give me an amused stare, instead of a threatening one. He looks past me, and I twist my neck only to see another centaur. I jump up and brush myself off.

"Why is a witch here? What is your purpose?" the second asks me.

    "Well, I'm here for dete-Hagrid. I'm here helping Hagrid. That's all." They look at each other, both amused in a way that scares me a little. I open my mouth to say something, anything to break the silence and get me away from them- when a battle cry rings out and George drops from a tree- right on to the first centaur's back.

    I just stare, shocked, as the centaur tries to buck George off, but he has a solid grip around the torso. Both George and the centaur are screaming and yelling. And it looks fun. It looks very fun. Enough fun for me- in the midst of the chaos- to grab the second centaur's mane and hoist myself onto his back to a symphony of shrieks. My centaur tries to throw me, but my nails are dug deep into his...waist? I don't know exactly, I'm too busy focusing on hanging on for dear life. I can hear myself laughing like an idiot. Probably because I am an idiot, but hey, it's much more fun this way.

    Finally both centaurs stop bucking and the four of us catch our breath. George is smiling at me- he's proud of both of us, but there's something else. Mischief. And then I understand his unspoken message.

    "THREETWOONEGO!" he shouts, and we both try to kick our centaurs into running (technically, racing). They do not oblige. Instead, George's centaur approaches me and plucks me from my perch. His arms are strong enough that I can't wriggle out, as hard as I try. My centaur reciprocates the favor, wrangling George into his arms.

    "Jo?! JO! What are you doing?" Cas and Fred and Hagrid come from out of nowhere, Cas staring aghast and Hagrid stammering apologies to the centaurs. We are taken from the Dark Forest and informed that George and I "are in big trouble". I don't actually believe Hagrid's threat, considering that we were already in detention. What else can they do?

    Apparently nothing. George and I are to return to Hagrid's hut in a week's time for another detention. The two of us share a glance. Cas rolls her eyes at me, realizing that this is not a punishment. It's a playdate. I wink at her- I love playdates.


	5. Chapter 5 (Cas)

**Cassidy (Cas) Walker**

**Chapter 5**

     A playdate she called it. Ugh, that word makes me cringe. This isn't a playdate- it's repayment. I owe Jo for getting her a rap as the troublemaker with the whole boat thing. So now I'm tagging along on her second detention. Unknown to Hagrid, I might add. So I keep a good distance and rely mostly on my hearing to keep me on track as we travel deeper into the forest. Hagrid is practically glued to Jo and George so that no more centaurs incidents come about.

     Jo can be a real idiot sometimes- riding a centaur, what was she thinking?! I'll admit, it does sound fun and exciting and all, but it's...it's a dumb kind of fun. It doesn't help or prove or improve anything. This- what we're doing right now- this is fun. Me sneaking out, her keeping it a secret, our staying together but undetected. This is smart, talented fun.

...Of course, it isn't smart or talented or fun to get so caught up in my own thoughts that I make myself at least partially visible to the detention trio. I freeze when I realize what I've done. Jo, peeking over her shoulder, sees me. Luckily, Hagrid doesn't.

    So Jo, in her infinite grace and wisdom, screams at the top of her lungs and runs in the opposite direction as me. It catches Hagrid's attention. He starts yelling after her to stop, and I get my chance to drop behind the pack to a more comfortable distance. I see Jo returning with Hagrid to where Geroge was waiting, only, George isn't there anymore. None of us had noticed, but the Weasley had slipped away in the chaos. Hagrid starts lumbering around calling for Geogre. That's when I remember Jo recapping her first detention experience with him. I start looking around the tree limbs. There! He isn't actually that hard to spot, with his orange hair and all.

    And suddenly I feel mischievous. The kind of mischievous that prompts me to pick up a medium sized rock and throw it at a certain tree-climbing wizard. My aim is pathetic, but the rock still hits the trunk of the tree George is perched in, and it startles him. Next thing I know, he's hanging from the tree like a sloth- upside down and clinging to his branch with his arms and legs. Jo notices and goes wide-eyed. Hagrid, who throughout all this continued to just lumber aimlessly in a circle, catches her stare and follows it to George, who is now beginning to struggle.

    Hagrid grumbles something I'm too far away to make out, but he's clearly annoyed. He positions himself under George, and George lets go of the branch and falls into Hagrid's arms. I'm pretty sure Hagrid is done at this point. Unluckily for him, Jo isn't. She lets out another high pitched screech. I check myself- am I visible? No- I'm safe...which means Jo is just screaming for her own amusement. Hagrid nearly drops George in shock, and once the boy is stable on the ground Hagrid makes his way over to Jo. She smiles up very innocent-like.

"And what exactly is all that about?"

  
"What?"

  
"The screaming."

  
Jo grins a grin I recognize as her 'I'm-about-to-lie-not-that-you'll-ever-figure-it-out' smile. I always figure it out.

  
   "Well," she begins in a serious and troubled voice, "I've heard that there are these creatures called 'shrieking spiders' in the dark forest that can actually talk. I wanted to see if I could communicate with them!"

    I nearly laugh out loud at this. She sounds absolutely ridiculous! Usually I give Jo credit for being a convincing, talented liar. This, this is pathetic. I know I'm going to have to talk to her about that one later, if it doesn't land her in detention for absolute stupidity. I can see George looks like he's trying not to laugh too. A part of me is disappointed. I look to Hagrid for his response.

    He's silent, staring, stern-looking. But there's something else-...fear? Yes. Hagrid looks afraid. I can feel my eyes bulging. He can't honestly be buying this, can he? Apparently he can, because he takes Jo by the shoulders and very forcefully says, "Now that's ridiculous, Jolene. Where'd you hear a crazy story like that? It's not true. Not true not true at all." Jo looks about as confused as I feel. Because either Hagrid is insane and we're all about to get murdered by the crazy giant man in the Dark Forest, or Jo's absolutely unbelievable story just tricked Hagrid. Honestly, my money's on the mass murder.

Back at Hogwarts less than a half hour later, Jo gives me a questioning look when I hand her a one pound note. She takes it and shrugs, pleasantly surprised.

"Don't you want to know why I'm giving it to you?"

  
"Not really, no"

  
"Then give it back!" I lunge to take it back. That money was supposed to help me make a point. I don't speak my peace, she doesn't get my money. But Jo is stronger than me, and she easily keeps me at bay. I stomp on her foot, but she just laughs.

  
"Fine fine fine- why, Cas, did you give me this money? No no-let me guess! It's because you're finally accepting I'm superior. No- you're paying me for the secret to my good looks."

I just stare at her, trying to look as sarcastic as possible. "No."

  
She rolls her eyes. "So...?"

  
"I'm admitting that I was wrong. I'm a good person like that."

  
"Wrong about...?"

  
"You and your lie. Your lie sucked, and I thought there was no way it would ever work. Obviously, I was wrong."

    She stares at me with mock horror. "You doubted my abilities?! Cas, I'm offended. I'm not sure that a single pound can ease this deep, painful pain."

  
"Get over it. And next time, tell a better lie. Talking spiders? I get that we're witches and have magic and all, but talking spiders, Jo?"

  
"Hey, it worked didn't it? Honestly, I wasn't sure it would work either. But hey- thanks for the money. Maybe I should say crazy things more often." She grins mischievously.

"No! My point was not to make up crazy lies anymore!" She was already leaving. Ugh. She'll never learn, will she?


	6. Chapter(Jo)

**Jolene (Jo) Zocchi**

**Chapter 6**

    She went too far this time. I get that my lie sucked and she's angry that I kept her money and didn't stop with the stupid lies (which haven't worked since Hagrid) but this- this is going too far.

    It's green. Everything is green. My bed, my trunk, even my wand- all spattered with green paint. I get up and look around. It's not just me- everything is green. I can see the anger and confusion in the eyes of all the girls in the Gryffindor dorm. Yes, it's Halloween. Yes, pranks are fun and funny and all, but this?

    "Jeez, Cas." That's all I can say. Me and some other girls go into the common room to escape the mess. Sure enough, we find ourselves in a bigger one. The entire common room is also painted green. Some of the boys are coming in from their dorm- I can see from their faces that their rooms received the same treatment as everywhere else. I see George leaving the common room- maybe to get his brother, the prefect. Honestly, as mad as I am, I'm infinitely more impressed that Cassidy could pull this all off, especially without me.

    A minute later the door of the common room opens and George comes back in, looking strangely calm for the circumstances. Then he looks around. He seems...confused. I squeeze through the crowd and make my over to him.

    "Did you get Percy? Cause I might know who did this...but like, in the way that I wouldn't tell..." I make a face to emphasize my knowledge and imply just who I'm speaking about.

  
    He just looks around. "You figured it out already? I can't believe I missed it. Crazy right?"

  
"Wait, you knew? She told you?"

  
"Ummmm, no. He didn't say anything to me, but, well...let's just-"

    "Down to the great hall, everyone!" I swing around to see Percy standing in the middle of the crowd. Wait, Percy's in here?

  
     "Where did you just come from?" I ask George. Now I'm confused. Before he can answer, we get headed down to the Great Hall, most of us still in our paint spattered pajamas. Some of the older girls quickly changed, but most of us just wrap some clean robes tight around us. Gryffindor is the first house in the Great Hall. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff follow, everyone staring at us. Then they come in. Slytherin. Everyone's eyes go wide- we're all shocked. Me included.

    They're red. I hear gasps, whispers, a couple of snarls, and one not-so-far-off snort. A proud sort of snort. The sort of snort that someone snorts when they are trying not to laugh. I whip around, and there's George covering his mouth but clearing enjoying himself.

"No. Way." All my reaction does is make him laugh harder.

  
    "So it wasn't Cassidy who painted our dorm? It was Fred?" George can't control himself at this point, and I take his maniacal cackles as a yes. Hold on. That means Fred came into my dorm at night. Fred covered me in paint while I was sleeping. I feel violated.

    "And Slytherin-that's you?" Again, I'm forced to assume that his snorts and various sounds of amusement are just an alternate way of his saying yes. Everyone is sitting now. Eating in a scary sort of silence- the kind you know is leading up to a fight. I'm not a big fan of silence- especially the awkward kind that's so awkward it fills the entire Great Hall when it's full of people. It's very much not fun.

    "I can break the silence" I whisper to George. I whisper it so quietly I don't think he actually heard me. And then I take a deep breath in- I'll have to be much louder now then I was in the dark forest.

Three...two...one...

Slap! Before I can scream George's sweaty hand clamps down over my mouth, and his brown eyes are so wide you'd think he just saw me use dark magic or something.

    "Don't you dare!" He hisses. He leaves his hand over my mouth. For the second time this morning, I feel violated by a Weasley. I glare at him. He doesn't yield. So I lick his palm. Then he yelps. The entire Great Hall simultaneously swivels their heads to stare at him. He turns red but stares right back at everyone. This new silence is even more awkward than before, but the professors start talking and eventually some Hufflepuffs follow suit. After a while the Great Hall sounds about normal again, but the tension is still tangible.

    After a while me and George forgot about the tension and the prank- all of that is replaced by excitement. This afternoon is the opening Quidditch match of the year, and the entirety of Hogwarts is going to be there. As we make our way into the stands, George and I are both looking for our Slytherin counterparts- but soon it becomes apparent this is a bad idea. Everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin are back to their proper colors, no more paint stains on clothes or hair much to George's disappointment. But no one's forgotten the little prank, and there's an obvious divide between the Gryffindors and Slytherins in the Quidditch stands.

    Me and George are shoving each other and hanging out with a group of prospective athletes from our year, eyes glued to the players as they take their positions on the pitch. It's Gryffindor against Slytherin- not the best day for it. Probably the worst possible day for it. Everyone looks really hostile, on the pitch and in the stands. Me and George share smirks- our first Quidditch match looks like it'll be extra entertaining. The match begins and it's brilliant- the beaters going at it, the seekers whizzing around.

    George points out that his brother Charlie is the Gryffindor seeker. I try to follow Charlie's movements but I swear he's just flying in circles the entire time. Beating looks much more fun- it's direct, physical, and once in a while really funny. Also dangerous. About a half hour in (Charlie still seems to be taking his time finding the snitch) a Slytherin beater sends a bludger towards the stands. The stand where all the Gryffindors are sitting. All the angry Gryffindors. Who are angry at Slytherins.

    It was all downhill from there. Some Slytherins who came late were unfortunate enough to be sitting near the Gryffindors without a buffer of yellow or blue from the neutral houses. Those Slytherins got jumped, more or less. That's how the larger group of Slytherins saw it anyway. We actually didn't do anything. The Slytherins were just being stupid. So yeah, they deserve to get heckled a bit.

    Then there was a surge, streaming across the stands in what looks like rushing green rivers- through the blue and yellow on both sides of the stadium. Then a roar erupts from the Gryffindors- a battle cry- and the red bursts out from a concentrated area to meet the green. Me and George- we were closer to the center, so it took us a while to squeeze our way through the crowd. I see one Hufflepuff boy on the ground, grabbing the ankles of a Gryffindor I vaguely recognize who is charging towards a Slytherin pack. I press through the chaos, not quite sure that I'm ready to join the fray although it is incredibly amusing to watch. I continue until I come to what looks like a boundary line- a hoarde of older Gryffindors clashing with a formidable line of Slytherins.

    I'm about to leap into battle when a whistle blows. A painfully loud whistle. The kind that gives you no choice but to drop your fists and cover yours ears while falling to your knees. It was an effective way to break the battle lines. And they break almost immediately, but the whistle persists. I wonder if Madam Hooch is more upset about the fighting, or the interruption of her Quidditch match.

    After the whistle is mercifully silenced, Dumbledore makes it clear he is disappointed. A lot of older kids look pretty hurt over that. George looks like he only half-cares. Then he looks like he has an idea. Then he tells me the idea. I immediately scan the crowd for Cas- not that she'll be willing to help, but it's actually brilliant idea.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Here is the next chapter! Just to let everyone know, we decided to make some chapters into two vignettes(shorter chapters), so chapter eight will be in two parts

**Cassidy (Cas) Walker**

**Chapter 7**

No."  
"Yes!"  
"No."  
"..." Puppy dog eyes.  
"..." Angry, defiant glare.  
"..." Puppy dog eyes.  
"...I'm going to regret this aren't I?" Jo answers me with a victorious "Yes!", an overly enthusiastic punch to my shoulder, and by grabbing my wrist and dragging me into what I know will turn out horribly for the four of us.

We meet Fred and George outside of Filtch's office. Yes, I am going to regret this. Jo shoves me towards the door, but I put my foot down, both literally and figuratively. I refuse to go near the door, which Fred is failing to unlock using what looks like a piece of wire. Pathetic, in a funny way. Jo looks at me, knowing I know how to unlock the door.

"Move" I order Fred, who obliges. "Alo hamora" The lock clicks open. The twins look at me with a mixture of surprise and admiration. I make a face to express that I find them inferior and that my direct involvement in this shenanigan is over.

Fred pushes the door open, and the twins slip inside. This is a raid, in the middle of the day, for equipment we could easily just ask to borrow. Yes, I regret this. This is stupid. I try to tell Jo but she disregards my complaints and hisses for the twins to hurry up. They emerge victoriously, carrying two broomsticks each.

Next we make our way to the Quidditch pitch, where the twins plan on stealing a set of Quidditch balls. I try to point out the obvious- that we could 1) just ask to rent the equipment, or 2) have stolen the brooms from here. But, as usual, I am surrounded by people who prefer to make life complicated. The twins emerge with a chest, and me and Jo grab the brooms. I start walking towards the pitch when Jo shouts that I'm going the wrong way.

"The dark forest is this way, stupid." Right. Because who plays Quidditch on a Quidditch pitch when there's a perfectly dark forest a good ten minute walk away? Luckily the Weasleys are doing all the heavy lifting- I just have a broom in each hand, like Jo.

"Wait. Why are there four broomsticks?" I ask. I know the answer but it didn't click until just now.

"We need a chaser, Cas. The three of us are beaters and the bludger needs a target." Obviously. I drop the broomsticks, turn around, and walk towards the castle. There aren't any classes today and because of the Quidditch mishap the rest of the match was cancelled. I could be studying or reading right now. I am good at a lot of things: Magic, logic, mischief. Not Quidditch. Quidditch is not fun.

A hand grabs my sore shoulder and I turn to slap Jo. Instead I slap Fred.

"Bloody he- I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I thought you were Jo. I didn't mean to-" I stop. He's laughing. Why is he laughing? He cheek is pink from where my palm made impact, so it must have hurt. I hope it hurt- he grabbed my sore shoulder. And dragged me into this impending catastrophe. And, and...I can't help but still feel sorry. Even though he is laughing.

"No worries, Cas. You don't hit that hard, no offense. Come on, just for a few minutes you can sit on a broom. I know you can." I sigh and go get the brooms. I just have to hover for a little, right?

* * *

 

Wrong. Very wrong. Wrongwrongwrongwrongwrong.

That's all I can think. That and the fact that I will violently attack Jo when I get back on solid ground. Then Fred. Maybe George too. Yeah, George too. I can hear them laughing and yelling not too far behind me. I can also hear a bludger swooshing around close to the tail of my broom. Dangerously close.

Because of my sweaty palms I am simultaneously losing my grip on both my broom and the quaffle. Because of this I am flying out of control- obviously the twins and Jo aren't doing much better, considering the bludger is still on me. And sill, all I can think: This is wrong. Quidditch is wrong for me. If I cannot slap a guy without making him laugh in pity, I definitely should not be playing Quidditch.

I am dodging the trees of the dark forest mostly successfully, the bludger not doing quite so well. The noise of cracking branches clues me in to how long I have until a painful impact. Looking straight ahead, a see a clearing opening up- the edge of the forest. I know where I am. I know what I'm about to do is wrong. I know I will regret it. I do it anyway.

Within five seconds I'm out in the open. In the middle of day. In the sunlight. Coming in hot on Hagrid's Hut. I drop the quaffle and bank hard back to the dark forest. But my hands are so sweaty and my banking so awful that I fall off the broom. As I hit the ground I hear something shatter- Hagrid's window. The bludger was apparently worse at banking than I was, and went right into Hagrid's hut. I'm relatively unscathed, so I run into the forest and don't wait to see what happens when Hagrid realizes what's going on.

I'm trudging through the dark forest when I hear whooping coming from behind me. I stop, knowing that I'm about to be reunited with the others. I turn around, but I don't see anyone. I don't hear them anymore either. Fine. I can get back on my own. I don't need a broomstick or company.

But the next thing I know, I have both. First a broom is dropped on my back. Then a Weasley falls on my sprawled body. It is incredibly painful, yet the boy (I'm guessing it's Fred) is laughing. This is not funny. I try to push him off, but I'm not strong enough and I am forced to wait out the laughter until he's ready to pull himself up. He turns around and looks down on me. It's George. He offers me his hand, but I push myself up instead. Fred and Jo join us, both grinning like idiots. They all have wind-blown hair, but they look fine otherwise. I look down at myself. I am filthy.

Jo is looking at me too, amused to the point of laughter. I glare, snatch my broom (the one George had dropped on me) and turn away in a purposeful huff. Jo runs to my side, apologizing. The twins lag behind.

"Come on, can't tell me that wasn't fun."

"Yes I can! That was NOT fun, Jo. That was awful. Horrible. The absolute worst idea you've ever had!"

"It's was George and Fred's idea...and it was perfect- we three have to wait until third year to try out, and it's not like we get any practice. We needed this- we couldn't have done it without you!" She nudges my shoulder, and I loosen up. I still don't get why George had to drop my broom and his body on me, but that isn't Jo's fault.

"I'm never doing this again. I very much regret this." She rolls her eyes at me, but nods. We keep walking towards the castle, the sun sky just beginning to darken. It's peaceful, kind of. Until we hear it. A bellow. An angry, annoyed, loud bellow. We stop.

"Hagrid's home."

We start running.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: ok so here is part one of chapter 8. My cowriter made them a little longer than we expected. Also we will be posting once a day in order to catch up. Enjoy!

 

**Jolene (Jo) Zocchi**

**Chapter 8.a**

It's different without Cas, being on the train. I'm going home to Dad, and I'm happy about that. Excited. This is how Christmas is supposed to be- getting away from school, going back home. But Cas isn't. Neither are the Weasleys. At least they'll all be together. I'll be with family, the Weasleys will have each other, but Cas will be more or less alone.

Like I am now. I'm on the train and yes, other people are here. But not fun people. Not my friends. Just people. I'm still trying to find a seat, somewhere I can sleep or just stare out the window. I keep going farther and farther down the train, past the first year cars, not that anyone is really paying attention to that sort of etiquette. I know I don't care.

Finally I see a car with only one person in it. It's a he, and he looks like he's sleeping, so I slide in and close the door. I tuck my bags away and curl up next to the window. I try to fall asleep but it doesn't really work out, and eventually the landscape flying by becomes painfully boring. So I look around the train car, then down the hall, then at the guy who is still sleeping. He is also kind of snoring. And looks somewhat familiar.

And then I see it- resting above him on the overhead rack is a broomstick. His broomstick. And it clicks who I'm sitting across from. The Gryffindor Keeper. The very talented Gryffindor Keeper. Whose recommendation would carry weight when I try out for the Quidditch team.

But he's sleeping. I'm guessing he's way out of it by the fact that the snores don't stop. I shouldn't bother him...but I want to talk to him. So I stare. I stare very intently. I scrunch up my face and focus very hard on staring and willing this guy into waking up. It is ineffective.

So I cough. Quietly the first time, then a little louder. The guy replies by snoring. So I sneeze. Obnoxiously. But still nothing. I'm desperate at this point. But just how desperate? Enough to poke him with my wand? The fact that my wand is in my hand and I'm leaning across the train car suggests that yes; I am in fact that desperate. It's a light poke, but enough to make him snuffle and adjust his position, so I spring back into my seat and pretend to stare out the window.

"Hmmmphhh," I see him stretching and yawning through the reflection in the window. "Hey, girlie, how long do we have left?"

I snap my head around to finally look him in the eyes. He's looking just as intently back, and I feel my face turning red. He makes a face at me. A strange face. And his eyes widen. So my eyes widen. And then he squints. So I squint. I'm not really sure what else to do at this point.

"Do I know you?" he asks me. I shake my head no instead of saying anything. He looks real intently at me and nods as if to assure himself.

"I've definitely seen you somewhere- that's it! You're one of the little ferrets who stole the Quidditch equipment back this Halloween!"

"That is- that's just rude to accuse- I mean, you can't just- ...don't call me 'girlie'!" I realize how pathetic I sound. I'm usually better than this, but I'm kind of star struck and caught off guard and hungry. It's the perfect storm for not being able to lie convincingly. Technically I didn't even lie- I just rambled and didn't answer his question. But I'm tired so it's not my fault.

My response was confusing enough to throw him off guard. Now he's just looking at me.

"Alright...what's your name then, ferret?"

"I am not a ferret I'm Jo. Jolene- you call me Jolene. And I'm not a thief!"

"Never said you were, girl- Jolene. Sorry...Jolene. Thieves don't return what they take. You did. You and Percy's brothers and the...the other girl. Who isn't good at flying."

"You know George and Fred? And yeah, Cas is no good at Quidditch or being athletic."

"I picked that up. Why'd you take the Quidditch stuff? You could have rented it you know. Gotten a real lesson on the actual pitch. You wanna try out eventually, don't you?"

"Ummm, well yeah. I like it a lot."

"You wanna be a beater?"

"How'd you know that?!"

"I followed your little group when I saw you taking the practice gear. I watched you playing. Poor girlie- Cas, you called her? Don't do that to her again, she could get hurt. You all could of. You're lucky you didn't."

"You didn't tell, did you?"

"No. You got talent. I like talent. I want it for our team. You could make the team with some practice. After holiday, get the Gryffindor Weasley and I can give you two some lessons, for beating. If you want, I mean. I'm Oliver Woods, by the way. Keeper."

I come to an agreement with Oliver Woods- he won't rat us out if I promise to keep all our practicing on the up and up. I can live with that. He tells me about Quidditch and the rules and practices and stories and stuff for the rest of the train ride. We part at the station, where I meet dad and go home.

The rest of the holiday is a blur- lots of presents and late night movies and magic. Christmas is my favorite holiday by far, but soon it's January and I find myself back on the train, going from one home to another. I'm excited. I've gone too long without mischief.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Review, follow, or send hate mail, depending on if you like it or not (I hope you do though). If you have any questions on technicality and what we are keeping and what we're getting rid of feel free to message either of us.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so here is the second part as promised! Please let us know what you think of it!

**Cassidy (Cas) Walker**

**Chapter 8.B**

It's different without Jo, sitting around doing nothing. I made an agreement to stay at Hogwarts this Christmas. Jo made no such agreement. Fred did though. That would have made the holiday bearable if it weren't for George, who is apparently incapable of being separated from his twin for more than a few hours. It's so clichéd of them, being the inseparable twins. Not all twins are actually like that. It's people like Fred and George who perpetuate those stupid stereotypes.

My musings are interrupted by said simpletons. I only half listen while they explain their dilemma. All I pick up is that they want something from me. I am not in the mood. I get up from my spot in the library and turn to leave.

"So, 7 o'clock tomorrow night in the potion's dungeon?" Fred calls after me. I wave at him. I know he'll take it as a yes. That will be his own fault. I go back to the Slytherin common room. There's nothing common about it. It's green and underwater and perpetually looks like a pirate theme park. I sit down on my bed and pull out one of my new spell books. I don't try any- just read them. I'll know them all by the end of the year- so why get ahead of myself by practicing?

I kill a few hours wandering the grounds, avoiding people for the most part. I do have friends. Not many, but that's irrelevant. The problem is, my closest friend is gone on holiday and my second and third closest friends are insufferable.

I see Fred again at dinner in the Great Hall. He tells me about his parents visiting one of his older brothers- that's why the twins are spending Christmas at the castle. He talks while I listen, and we both eat. It's nice, until he brings up the thing they were planning before.

"So we've had a change of plans- same time and everything, but I think me and George are going to play Quidditch-"

"No! Nonononono! No."

"Cas, we're not asking-"

"No. Not after last time."

"We're-"

"No!"

"Cas!"

"No!"

"Cas, just listen!"

"No!"

"We don't want you to play Quidditch with us!" He kind of races through this last sentence and also screams it. We get a couple of looks- at this point my hands are over my ears and Fred is trying to grab them and shout at me.

"...oh. Okay then...so what were you saying?" He grins and shakes his head.

"I was just going to say, you follow the original plan. It should still work." Oh. Considering I never actually heard the original plan, I just nod. I'm still not actually in the mood to help. We finish eating and go back to the common room together. I try to show him my spell books, and he tries to show me his book of prank plans.

"So wait, back at Halloween, how'd you and George pull off the paint thing?" Fred had told me about his little excursion to Gryffindor, and by the state of our common room I could only image the devastation Jo and George experienced.

"We actually didn't know- about what each other was doing. I mean, we told each other the common room passwords like the first week. And we are twins, you know, that look alike. So it wasn't hard to get into Gryffindor. Apparently George had the same idea as me." I laugh and decide to go to sleep.

The next morning I wake up tired. I go to breakfast, which I find disappointing. Fred doesn't show up, which I also find disappointing. I pretty much end up wasting the day wandering around, trying to read, and getting more and more annoyed with each little thing that happens to me today- from the meals, to the lack of classes and such distractions, to my company (or rather, lack thereof).

By nightfall, I know Fred and George are about to go out to play Quidditch, and that they are currently expecting something of me. I consider finding them and figuring out how I can help, but I decide instead to go to the library. I could use some silence. Because spending the entire day alone was not enough for me.

I go past the regular reading area back to the "restricted" section. It's quieter here, and there's only a dim candle light. It's perfect for my mood. There aren't any sofas, but I have no need for comfy chairs. I just need the books. I grab something off the shelf at random and sit down on a small wooden stool. I start reading, but almost immediately something feels wrong. I look up and see a cat. I try to shoo it away but it just starts whining. Loudly.

Then I hear the footsteps. And a gruff voice.

"Mrs. Norris? Mrs. Norris?"

It's Filtch. This is Filtch's cat. I look around for a place to hide, but this area is just rows of book cases. I make a decision and stand up on my little stool. Then I scale the bookshelves and perch myself on top. The book case is against a wall, so I lean against the wall and try to stay completely in the shadows.

Then Filtch walks in. He is greeted by Mrs. Norris, who is sitting at the base of my book case. Filtch calls out for me to "Show yourself!". As if. That just makes me hold my breath and stay completely still. But the cat scratches at my shelf, and Filtch looks up. And sees me. And starts laughing in a really creepy, offsetting way that is basically just wheezing.

"You're in trouble now, boy!"

No. He. Didn't. No way. What kind of idiot thinks I'm a boy? My hair is past my shoulders and I'm deathly thin and not muscular in any way. What kind of idiot is this?

"Come down, boy. There's no escaping now!" He keeps wheezing/laughing. This was supposed to be a quiet, calm night. Now I'm cornered, apparently in trouble, and deeply offended. And creeped out. I pull my wand as slyly as possible and focus really hard on making my voice deep.

"Run, Jo!" I shout in a really fake man's voice. Then I whisper and cast a spell to knock down a book case on the other end of the room. Filtch jumps and runs toward the noise, which is on the opposite side of the room as the door.

"Don't even think about running, Joseph! I've got the runner, Mrs. Norris, you watch this one!" He leaves, wheezing even worse now. This guy is way sexist. It's ruined my night. I slide back down onto the stool and start to walk off. Mrs. Norris hisses at me and tries to paw at my ankles, but I throw the book I was holding at her and walk calmly out the door.

Fred gets into the common room not long after I do. I'm sitting in a chair staring at a green fire. I look up when he comes in. He's beaming and sweaty and looks genuinely pleased to see me. I don't get it. He rushes over and hugs me. He smells bad and I don't like being hugged under normal circumstances, so, being caught off guard, I start flailing and end up falling out of Fred's arms and off the couch.

"You were perfect, Cas! We didn't see Filtch once the entire night, what'd you do to him?" I'm confused, and struggling to get up, and about to explain that whatever happened, it was not because I was trying to help them, when a clock strikes midnight. I didn't realize how late it was.

"Happy Christmas, Cas."

"What?"

"Happy Christmas." I hadn't realized.

"Happy Christmas, Fred."

I'm glad it's Christmas. I'm also glad the holiday is almost over. I've had way too much mischief for such a short period of time.


	10. 9.1 (POV Jo)

So where's my Christmas present?" That's how Cas greets me. George hears her and takes her seriously. He starts to bother me, thinking I am hiding a gift that I didn't actually get him. I'm not sure whether or not Cas actually thinks I got her a gift. I didn't.

She acts very offended, until I make her admit that she didn't get me anything either. Then she tries to continue acting offended but I laugh at her until she quits. That's when the twins tell us they have a big surprise and pull out a big, chunky looking sack. We're sitting in an almost empty study room, so the twins don't feel the need to be inconspicuous or quiet. Instead, George proudly proclaims that the bag is full of presents stolen from Filtch's office. Fred and George look incredibly pleased with themselves. I'm impressed. Cas is not amused- her eyes go wide and she's shushing the twins and looking wildly around as if Filtch was lurking just out of sight.

"So when'd you get it?" I ask. Cas and I aren't ready to open the gift. Cas actually looks very much against the idea. I'm just trying to prolong Christmas. I'm not ready to go back to classes or stop receiving gifts. I like gifts.

"I guess it's actually all thanks to Cas, really," Fred says at the same time George explains it was his "mad skills and awesomeness." I look to Cas as the tiebreaker. She once again looks very annoyed, so I realize Fred is telling the truth. I raise my eyebrows at her and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah," Fred continues, "She distracted Filtch for us while were raiding his office."

"That's why part of the library is closed now- she broke a room," George pipes in.

"I did not! I knocked over one little bookshelf- that's all!" Cas is clearly done with the conversation, so I grab the bag of presents from George and dump it on the table in the middle of us. It's an absolute mess.

"Nothing's wrapped."

"If you don't like it you don't get any." I stick my tongue out at Fred and pick up the closest thing on the table. It takes me a few seconds to realize it's the remains of a quaffle. It looks like it was attacked by a dog. I throw it back on the table and pick up a shoe. It's a red high top with a worn sole and frayed laces. It's also about five sizes too big for me. I turn it upside down and some dirt comes out. I put the shoe back.

Fred has a rubber bouncy ball and a rock. He's trying to juggle them but it's not really working. George found an old quill. I look back into the mess and see something shining- George sees it too and we both lunge to get it. I get there first and find myself in possession of a pocket knife. I'm smile, knowing I just won Christmas.

Cas, on the other hand, clearly lost Christmas. She got a piece of parchment. A blank, weirdly folded piece of paper. I laugh at her and she threatens to give me a paper cut. I show her my knife and she glares. Winning is fun.

We throw all the junk back in the sack and pocket what we want to keep. Fred decides to keep his rock and bouncy ball, George keeps his quill and grabs the quaffle- "In case we find a replacement chaser, since Cassidy, you know, can't." She glares at him. I realize I forgot to tell them about my little agreement with Wood, and I tell them a...modified...story of what happened.

"He got on the train late so he ended up in my car, and he started talking and I brought up Quidditch and he offered to give me lessons and you too, George." George beams but Fred looks a little hurt. Cas is staring in a strangely interested way.

"You're lying," she says. I hate how she can tell.

"No I'm-"

"Yes. You're using your lying voice. And you're turning red. You always do that, but I know it's because you lied this time."

I don't know how to respond, and I look to the twins for back up, but they're looking at me for an explanation now. Cas smirks.

"So what really happened, Jo?" She's enjoying this too much. But I'm in a corner. I sigh.

"He may have seen us steal the equipment and followed us and watched us play Quidditch," I mutter. Cas's eyes go wide, obviously scared that we're in trouble. Fred and George look surprised, but not worried so much. More curious.

"And?" Cas demands.

"And he said you're bad at flying and that we shouldn't let you try Quidditch again." She turns bright red and starts stammering that it wasn't her choice the first time and that she's fine at flying but not dodging bludgers and she shouldn't have to be and that it isn't her fault. For some reason it's never Cas's fault in her mind.

George cuts off her rambling- "Actually though, Jo- what happened?"

"Wood said we were all talented but Cas and he asked why we didn't just rent the equipment-" Cas cuts in at this point to try and say she told us so, but there's an unspoken consensus to ignore her, so I keep going- " and we made a deal that he'd give me and George lessons if we promise not to practice in secret anymore." George is excited, Fred is satisfied with the answer but I can tell he feels left out, and Cas is brooding in her seat mumbling about how Quidditch isn't that great anyway.

We get up to go, George taking the sack of rejected presents to do I don't really care what with it. Cas, still in a mood, gets up and folds her arms all in a huff, waiting for Fred so they can go to their dorm together. He gets up and goes to pull the bouncy ball out of his pocket and play with it, not realizing he actually has the rock. He throws it to the floor before any of us can stop him- and they next thing we know, everything is black.

The air is literally black- the kind you can't see your hand in. I spend about it minute waving my hand back and forth before I realize this. Cas yelps, Fred hollers a confused apology, and George is laughing. I try to step forward but decide against it, not knowing where anyone or anything is.

"Fred, what did you do?" I hear Cas from not too far off. "Guys, you've gotta see this!"

"See what? Eternal blackness? I already see it, Cas. That's all I can see." Fred is clearly not amused.

"That's not my fault. Actually, though- I can see it. It's like a wall, but it's not. It's air." She's not making sense at this point, so I follow her voice through the black. And then it's not black. I'm back in the room, staring at Cas. I turn around and realize she was right- it is a wall of black air. We just look at each other, and then at the wall. After a minute or two of silence, the black starts receding- fading into like a grey mist. I can start to see the twins- Fred sitting on the ground looking up towards the ceiling, and George spinning around waving his arms trying to...I don't know what he's trying to do.

When the black is completely gone we all just stand there for a second. And then Cas speaks up.

"We're getting another rock from Filtch. Right now." She's completely serious. So serious that she pulls her wand and does some spell I don't know that makes water come out of her wand. She's flooding the room. The twins and I stare at each other in amazement.

"Well- go get Filtch! The room is flooding you idiots!" She's serious. Fred snaps out of amazement and runs into the hall. Cas calmly follows but splits off and heads defiantly to Filtch's office. I run after her, leaving George ankle deep in magic water.


	11. 9.2 POV Cas

I'm utterly disappointed. I had twenty minutes of rummaging through Filtch's office uninterrupted while Jo kept watch, but I couldn't find any rocks. I wanted a rock. I really wanted a rock. I got the short stick with the whole Christmas sack drawing. Jo got a pocket knife. Fred got a magic rock that makes a black box of air. Even George got the promise of Quidditch lessons. I got a piece of parchment. 

I get a warning call from Jo that I'm taking too long, so I do one last scan of the shelves, realize that there are no more magic rocks, and steal Mrs. Norris's little cat bowl and a picture of some random person from off the wall. I storm off to the Slytherin common room with Jo on my tail for part of the way, but I yell at her that there were no magic rocks and to have fun with her knife without me. Then I throw the cat bowl and picture down and leave her to deal with that. She doesn't. I knew she wouldn't. Instead she just yells that I made a mess and that she'll see me tomorrow.

I go into the common room and find Fred bouncing his ball next to the fireplace.

"So...there were no more magic rocks in his office," I tell him. He looks up at me and stops bouncing his ball.

"What was that, Cas? I mean- I certainly didn't see it coming."

"No one did- I thought it was just a rock. I'm going to do some research and see if I can find a clue or place to buy it or a spell, but I'm not-"

"Not the rock, you idiot," he laughs at me. "The spell!"

"What spell?"

"Oh, I don't know, the one that flooded the room? The one you used to distract Filtch?" I mentally kick myself- I should have flooded his office, not taken some tacky knick-knacks. I'll remember for next time.

"Cas?"

"Right- oh, well...yeah. Remember that spell book I was showing you? That was a spell I saw in it. I never tried it before- it just came to me, you know? Seemed appropriate. I don't know." He just gives me a look that says that my answer was pathetic and in no way what he was looking for. I don't know what to tell him- that's just the truth of it.

"Well that's...uhh...I don't what that is, Cas. Special? I mean, most people just don't learn that fast. I don't." He starts bouncing that ball again, so I pull out my Christmas parchment and try to unfold it. It's hard and, like, layered, so I give up and shove it back in my pocket. Fred sniggers. I glare, and he just bursts out laughing. It bothers me that I'm not intimidating.

Regular classes resume the next day and we all have trouble adjusting- except me, of course. Jo gets yelled at during her first class, and Fred and George fall asleep in the one class we all have together. I have no trouble adjusting, considering I've been waking up early all through holiday just to wander around and cause trouble. I try to brag about this fact to Fred at lunch, but he just calls me a nerd and an overachiever while he stuffs his face.

After classes we all end up in the room where the magic rock mishap occurred. It's kind of becoming our meeting place, but we never plan it- we all just end up going there when we get bored. I'm usually the first to get bored.

Today I went to the library and checked out a book on magical minerals hoping to find out what the rock was. I bring the book with me to the meeting room and curl up on a chair. Jo joins me and tries to talk, but I'm not responding. Or listening. Eventually she falls asleep. Then George comes in, calls me Cassidy (which I really do not appreciate, a point I have made clear to him numerous times) and he pokes Jo until she wakes up. Their talking makes it hard for me to focus, so I pull out my parchment and just fiddle around with it.

Then Fred comes in. For some reason he seems surprised we're all there together, but he accepts it and sits down.

"You up to mischief again, Cas?" He's teasing me, knowing my frustration over the parchment.

"You know it, Fred."

"Really?" Why on earth would he ask something like that? Sometimes I worry that Fred doesn't understand sarcasm. At the same time, I'm not going to teach it to him straight- sarcasm is something people have to figure out for themselves.

"I solemnly swear, Fred- I'm up to no good." I state dryly. His eyes nearly pop out of his skull. I roll my eyes, "Come on, Fred. I'm kidding. Cool it, okay? It's a joke. Just a joke." He looks at me funny, and then I hear Jo gasp.

"What?"

"Cas, the parchment!" She points at my lap, where the parchment is lying. I look down. It doesn't look like my parchment anymore. It looks more like a book or a drawing or something. It looks like a picture of Hogwarts.

I start to unfold it, and with each flip I see more of the castle. Now Jo and the twins are hovering over my shoulder pointing and gasping and oohing and ahhhing. I hunch myself over the paper and tell them all to sit down and cool it. Each page has different rooms and their names drawn in, and there are tiny little ink footprints walking around, each set of footprints with a little name hovering over it.

Then I see something. Actually, two things. First I see Jo's hair hanging over my shoulder, and I shove her away and tell her reading over people's shoulders is rude. She hmphs but gives me my space. Once she's a couple of steps away, I tell everyone to come over and look at what I found.

The twins rush back from their seats and Jo proceeds to hit me over the head for being "annoying". I point out a spot on the page I have open. There are eight tiny feet cluttered together. Around the feet are four names. Fred Weasley, Cassidy Walker, Jolene Zocchi, George Weasley.

I tell Jo to go to the other side of the room and she promptly hits me again, thinking I'm still trying to be annoying. I'm not, but I don't feel like being laughed at so I don't even try to hit her back. Instead I ask Fred if he would kindly walk a few steps away, and he complies. I look at the parchment- Fred's feet moved.

"I think- Fred, you can come back over...I think this thing tracks us. Tracks everyone in the castle!" I exclaim. Jo makes a face.

"So has Filtch been spying on everyone this whole time?" We all cringe at the thought. We continue flipping through the pages for a while- pointing out people we know and places we have or haven't been to yet.

"We have to keep this a secret," I say eventually. Everyone agrees. I fold up the map.

"...so, how do I turn it off?"

"How did you turn it on?"

"I don't know."

George pokes it. Nothing happens. I poke it and say "Turn off!". The castle on the front goes away, but then writing replaces it. "No," it says. All across the page. George pokes it again. Nothing.

"Is it...sassing us?" Jo asks. The paper answers. "Am I sassing you? I wonder. " Fred laughs.

"This isn't funny, we have to turn it off!" I whine. I'm fully aware that I'm whining but frankly this is worth sounding like a child.

"You sound like a child," it tells me. "I'm well aware!" I shout at the parchment.

"Can parchment laugh? I swear it's laughing at you." Jo is not a helpful person. Fred and George, who can and are laughing, are not helpful either.

"How old are you? You're children, aren't you?" the parchment asks.

I don't appreciate this. I'm actually quite done with it. "Jo- shut up. Fred and George- start being helpful. How did I turn this thing on, and how do I turn it off?" Everyone shuts up. Except the parchment.

"Taking control, are you? Maybe you're not such a child after all. Too bad. If you were children, you might realize you "turned it on" with the magic words. And I could tell you the magic words that turn it off. Too bad indeed."

"Well I'm a child so you can tell me!"  
"Yeah, tell George- he's the biggest child here!"  
"Just don't tell Cas, she's the bossy one, not much fun."  
"It's my parchment, remember! And I am too fun."

The paper goes blank.

"So...we just have to make fun of each other? That's how we turn it off?" George is not bright.

"How thick are you? No. I told you- there are magic words. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." That's on. "Mischief managed." That's off. Simple really." 

I decide to try it. "Mischief managed." The paper goes blank. No more rude comments, no more jokes or digs. Just a regular parchment again. Mischief managed, indeed.


	12. Chapter 10 Mult. POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is formatted in letters exchanged by multiple characters over the summer after their first year. Obviously, this also means that 10 is the final chapter dealing with Year 1

June 10

Dear Jolene,

Hello. I'm home, obviously. And you're somewhere in America. So you should tell me about that. I'm very bored now that it's summer. I'm all alone- dad's always working. Hopefully you're having more fun with your vacation.

-Cas

June 15

Dear Cassidy,

Hello. Next time you call me Jolene I'm not writing back. But this is just your warning. America's a lot of fun. Just me and mum, it's a good time. We went to New York City this week- it's so big and loud, makes me miss Hogwarts. I miss the twins too. Have you written them? It's so dirty here, I'm glad I went to Hogwarts instead of any of the schools here. Let me know if anything fun happens with you.

-Jo

 

June 21

Dear Jole,

Hi. You'll have to send me postcards of all the cool places you go. Apparently I'm getting a nanny, since I'm not actually doing anything with my summer. And no, I haven't written the twins. Maybe I will though, because you took a long time to respond and I've been soooooo bored since sending you the last letter. The twins are pretty thick though, aren't they? I drew a picture of a wolf today. Have you ever seen a wolf in America? Take a picture if you do. Don't take so long to respond this time or I'll die of boredom.

-Cas

June 21

 

Dear Fred,

Hello. I hope you're having a good summer. I miss seeing you at Hogwarts every day. How are you and George? I'm good. I don't really have much to do though. There's a big Quidditch match coming to my town. I don't know who's playing, but apparently it's supposed to a big deal. I don't really follow that stuff. So, yeah. I can't wait for us all to get together again in the fall.

-Cas

 

June 25

Dear Sid,

Jole? Really? Never call me that again, or else. And no, I haven't seen any wolves. But maybe I'll find one in a pet store or something and get it for you. They sell everything you can think of here. I was in a store and they sell astronaut food but it tastes really bad. It was supposed to be ice cream but it wasn't. And what do you mean, the twins are thick? I think they're fun. I'm going to Washington DC next week. That'll be really cool I think. I suggest when you respond to this you call me Jo. Okay?

-Jo

 

July 1

I decided not to address you directly, as that would ruin all the fun. I'm so very sorry that space ice cream wasn't all you expected, but it was space ice cream. What exactly did you expect? I hope you have fun in DC. Wear your Union Jack proud and be as obnoxiously touristy as possible. Make me proud. By saying Fred and George are thick, I'm asking you how stupid someone has to be not to realize we've been friends, what? Our entire lives? They really think we just met on the train last year? That is the definition of thick. By the way, remember Tonks? My old nanny? She's my new nanny too!

-Cas

 

July 5

Cas-

Never ever EVER come to America. It's awful- you have to help me get out of here! Apparently they have this holiday- July 4- where they celebrate not being British. Everyone runs into the street all night drinking and playing loud music and being so American it hurts. And I was in the capital. In my Union Jack shirt. I got yelled at and everyone was screaming anyway. Just...just never come to America.

And yes, I agree that it's weird George and Fred never caught on about our friendship. I mean, were nearly as close as they are. Except no family tensions about being in different houses. And tell Tonks I said hi! I mean, we only met a few times when I came over after school, but I'm pretty sure she likes me better. I officially can't wait to get back to England.

-Jo

 

July 11

Jo-

Okay, here's the plan. Send me the address of where you'll be next week, when I get the letter I'll hire a Quidditch player or hit man or something, give him your address and he'll come rescue you. Then we will go back to Hogwarts and hide there until the school year starts. You will need to rob a bank for me to pay for the hit man.

Tonks doesn't say hi because she doesn't remember you and just basically worships me. I can't say I'm sorry about that, it makes perfect sense. Also I have a question- I sent Fred a letter like a few weeks ago and he never responded. Why wouldn't he respond?

-Cas

 

July 13

Dear Cas,

I guess I should start by apologizing for how long it took me to respond- but it's actually not my fault. Our owl gets lost and flies into things a lot, and half the time we think he's either insane or like dead. 

Me and George and the family are all good. I think I know what Quidditch thing you were talking about- the first rounds of the Quidditch World Cup series. If you know what is, you'll know that it's a big deal. Me and George are having fun with the freedom to plan and play pranks all the time, but I miss Hogwarts too. Can't wait to see you and Jo on the train...but no boats this time around. It's a shame- we could have had a tradition going there. I hope this letter gets to you alright and before you leave for Hogwarts.

-Fred

 

July 17

Dear Cas,

Thank you for your kind offer, but committing robbery is probably not a good idea if I ever want to leave here. I don't even know how to rob a bank. But feel free to still send the Quidditch player, if he's famous. Also, I highly doubt Tonks forgets me and I think you're lying to me. I never tried sending a letter to George so I have no idea why Fred wouldn't respond. Unless he doesn't like you. But that's a long shot, right? I'm not in the capital anymore- I'm in Chicago now. It's nice, I guess. I can't believe summer is like halfway over.

-Jo

 

July 25

Jo-

Happy Christmas in July. I expect my next letter to come with a gift, since you forgot one on actual Christmas. And yes, you got me- Tonks says hi. She's going to be in her last year of Hogwarts this year, I can't believe it. She's been showing me all her fancy sixth year magic, and I've met some of her friends. She says we might not see a lot of her in school; she's in some special program or something. She also said Quirrel is leaving- I can't say I'm too torn up about that, he wasn't exactly an exciting Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I'm excited for potions though- Snape's tough and all, but that's the best class by far. I'm ready to go back. I'm also ready for my gift. Don't disappoint.

-Cas

 

August 1

Cas-

After a lot of thought I got you the best gift I could find. Me. For Christmas in July, I have decided to grace you with my presence for another year. I'm coming back to England next week. Try to contain your joy and exercise patience until I get there.

It's too bad Quirrel is leaving- I liked him. He was fun to mess with. But no- Snape is awful and Potions is not a fun class. He's mean and bossy and doesn't help people who don't know what's going on. My favorite class is lunch. Or that free time I use to steal Quidditch stuff. I guess this year it'll be best when me and George get our private flying lessons. With Tonks- it's not like she would want to hang out with you anyway, you'll be a second year. She's a seventh year. You've got me and the twins- you don't need her anyway.

It won't be worth responding, I'll be traveling mostly this last week, and then I'm going home. So this is it for now. See you around, I guess. 

-Jo


End file.
